Shadows of My Past
by Olivia-Ivy
Summary: Olivia-Ivy has had a TERRIBLE life. Her mother died, her best-friend is an annoying ASS (but she can't stop being his friend. It's a curse or something.), she's falling in love with her enemy, and some crazy people are trying to take over the world and it's up to her to stop them! T for suggestive language. A Pokemon Rangers: Shadows of Almia fic.
1. Olivia-Ivy

**Hey y'all! So I was just sitting at home, being bored, when my big brother came up to me and said "Hey, I just finished this Pokemon game. Wanna take a whack at it?" So I'm all like "Sure, why not?" (Mind you this was, like, two, three months after it came out.) So I put it into my DS and BOOM! 'Pokemon Rangers: Shadows of Almia' pops up on the screen. And my epic adventure started there.**

**Hope you all enjoyed my little back story. Just know that that has nothing to do with the story except that that was my inspiration. Hope you all enjoy it! Please, no flames though. is a safe place where people can geek out without getting judged. Yes I am a 12 year old girl who plays Pokemon. Suck it up.**

**If I write a story about a game where you can pick the name of the character I will use Olivia-Ivy instead of the pre-set name, cuz chances r it is lame.**

**Here is Shadows of My Past.**

**Write on**

**~O.I.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Olivia-Ivy**

_"Livvy! Take Mimi inside! Run!"_

_I was six years old. My baby sister Mimi, only one. No one should have to hear their mother scream that at that age. No one should have to hear it period. But I did. Only I didn't react right away. I stood there, in the middle of the street watching as people I had known my whole life run in terror. The buildings on either side of me were burning, screams echoed off the structures that seemed indestructible. Until then._

_"Livvy!" My mother's cries shocked me out of my stupor. I looked down to see Mimi's sleeping form in my arms. My mother was yelling for the door of our house. I was about to run to her but something stopped me._

_An army. A whole army of people marching toward me. There were two people in front. They were too far away for me to make anything out about them. Wait. They weren't coming for me. Just in my direction. Every few yards one of the people in the front would grab someone trying to flee. The person would then hold them up to the second person. When the second person shook his head no the first person would let go the civilian and keep on marching._

_When they were within earshot the second person stopped the first. I could barely make out their features. The first person was a man, buff, and . . . was that his hair? It was definitly where his hair should be but the yellow thing on top of his head was in an impossible swirl and it was shiny like it covered in plastic wrap. I felt a twinge of pity for his hair that had to go through that kind of torture in the morning._

_The second person was a woman. She was strong-looking and she carried herself with an air of importance. The way she treated the man lead me to believe that she was his superior. She scanned the street then stopped when she saw me._

_"Her," the lady said, pointing at me. "She's the one. The one that will lead to our demise."_

_"The baby?" the man asked, confused._

_The woman smacked what should have been the man's hair. "No you idiot! The child holding the baby! Get her!"_

* * *

"Livvy, wake up! You're having the nightmare again, just wake up!"

I sat up in my bed, sweating, clutching my sheets. My little sister Mimi was standing over me with a worried expression. Oh, I was alsleep. It was a dream. I'm safe. I turned to Mimi.

"Hey Meem. **(A/N: Mimi's nickname is Meem and it's pronouced Meem. Kinda self-explanatory.)** Did I wake you up?"

She shook her head no, and she seemed to calm down a bit. "No, I was awake. I was worried abot tomorrow."

I smiled sadly. That seven year old could worry enough for the whole world. Well, to be fair, in her mind she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. But she didn't. I did. My mom-

"I don't want you to go!" Mimi shouted sadly as she flung herself into my arms. My only clean tank top (I sleep in a tank top and pajama pants; I've always hated pajama tops. They're weird!) was now being soaked with tears, but I didn't care. I've always taken care of her, since Mom . . . well you can probably guess, what with my dream and everything. Dad was still around, but he's . . . broken. Sure I was broken when Mom . . . passed, but I got over it 'cause Mimi needed me! And she and I needed Dad, and we still do!

I haven't stayed in the same house for more than a month in the past six years. Mimi has been moving around since she was one, so even if tomorrow we were going to a new house (which we aren't; that was just hypothetical) that wouldn't be what she was worried about. Tomorrow I was getting out of this endless loop. I was going to follow my life long dream of becoming a pokemon Ranger! I know, I know. 'A girl Ranger? I know they passed a law saying that girls are able to be Rangers, but that doesn't mean you CAN be one!'. Well just shut up. I can do ANYTHING I want and some randome hater is NOT going to stop me! I'm twelve years old, I applied for the scholarship, I got in and tomorrow morning I'm . . . leaving. Leaving my father who is as dependant on me as my seven year old sister is. Leaving my sister who depended on me to remind her of the mother who never got to know her. I'm leaving my family alone, just to chase a dream.

{No! Don't pysch yourself out! You want this. Your mom always wanted you to believe that your dreams can come true. Now they can. Just believe Livvy. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't.}

I stroked Mimi's hair, reflecting on my mental pep-talk. Pretty good. I pulled away from Mimi and wiped away her tears. "Meem," She blinked back tears. "I will never EVER forget you. You are my sister, and my best friend. I love you. No matter where I go, nothing will change that. But I NEED to do this. Mom would've wanted me to do this. Please know that if it was not nescassary, then I wouldn't go. But it is, and I am. You have to take care of Dad, because I can't. Be strong."

The way I was talking, you'd think I was going away forever! But . . . I kind of was. I mean, for six years that was all I knew. After the school year ended I would be immeaditly assigned to a Ranger Base. That base could be anywhere from next door to their new house (they weren't moving tomorrow but they were going to move soon after I left for school) to the other end of the WORLD! I wouldn't know. I could visit them, depending on where I went. Sure, Rangers switch bases if the one they're at is too full, or another one isn't full enough, or if they become Top Rangers, but the chances are still slim to none.

I just . . . if I pass the entrance exam then my whole life is laid out. It was scary . . . but, amazing. Most people have to wait until they're, like, eighteen to start their lives. Not me! So take that! I can't wait for tomorrow! I am SO exciting! But it was the kind of excitment that you feel bad about being excited about (if that makes sense). I'm starting my new life and letting go of my old one. I'll stay in touch with them, of course, but I won't move every other day (exageration). The school will be my home, then the Ranger Base I'm assigned to. I'll have a forever home, even if it's not with my family. I'llbe happy, and Mom'll be proud of me. That's all I want.

"Are you SURE?" I nodded sadly. {Oh god. That kid'll worry herself sick.}

"Now go to bed!" I said with mock-seriousness. "You and I have a big day tomorrow."

A confused look came over her cute little face. "But Livvy, it IS tomorrow."

I looked at my alarm clock (oh yeah! I need to pack that) and saw that it was six a.m. Normally I would be mad at Mimi for waking me up this early, but a.) she had stopped my nightmare. b.) I asked her to last night. Oh, wait. She stopped my nightmare. That's another reason I don't want to go that much. I had those nightmares-no, it was one nightmare. And it was a memory, not a nightmare. One of the perks of being me. And, of course, because the universe just hates me THAT MUCH, only Mimi can wake me up. It is physically impossible for anyone (except for her) to wake me up from it. My dad tried a couple of times but it would never work. Mimi isn't coming with me to the school, so what if I have a nightmare there? I'll have to wait till I wake up and I DO NOT want to relive that moment. I'll just have to be tough.

I hugged Mimi again, thanked her, and put my hands on my forehead. I had to start packing what I hadn't already. I kept out my clothes for today, my clock, my colored pencils and sketchbook, stuff like that. Those would go in my day-pack; you know, just the essentials (yes I realize that an electric alarm clock ISN'T the best thing to bring for a long walk, but I NEED that thing in the mornings. Four words: Not a morning person).

After half an hour everything was packed and ready to go. By that time Dad was awake. I went down to the kitchen and pulled out three plates and glasses and threw some toast in the toaster. I pulled out two pans, a package of bacon, and a carton of eggs. I took out half of the bacon, put it on the pan which was over a high flame. Then I cracked a couple eggs into a bowl and used a fork to mix it all up. When the eggs were on the pan, and the bacon had been flipped I realized I had a couple of minutes before Dad and Mimi will come down.

Hey, I just noticed. You still don't really know me. Well I'll start with the basics.

My full name is Olivia-Ivy Marie Lovette. No one calls me Olivia-Ivy most of the time, though, because it takes too long to say. So most people call me Livvy, with two v's. Most people assume that's my real name, then shorten it STILL to just Liv. I'm 12 years old and I am currently somewhere in the Fiore region. I don't know which town. I stopped paying attention after town number . . . ten, or so? I've wanted to become a Pokemon Ranger since I was three. Two years ago, the Ranger Union passed a law saying that, if they wanted to, girls could become Rangers. Before that it was either Operator or Mechanic or nothing. Now I can follow my dream! Obviously, since I haven't had my own room since I was seven, my dad isn't the richest of guys and the fee to get in the school is HEAVY. So I looked through EVERY loop-hole, EVERY scholarship until I found one that I could apply for. I did and I got in! But I had sent it in late (we were between houses ant the time, hard to get to a mailbox) so they wouldn't let me start on the first day of school-I had to wait a month. Now any other twelve year old would be glad about starting school a month late. But not if you have wanted to go to that school FOREVER! Today would be my first day, if I can pass the entrance exam.

I heard someone descending the stairs. When I looked over my dad was in a bathrobe and slippers and yawning.

"Well someone's up early." he said sleepily. It was not a secret that once, when I was five, I tried to turn off the sun, like someone might turn off a light.

I put down a plate with bacon, toast, and eggs and a glass of milk in front of him. He looked up at me and sighed. "It's today, isn't it?"

I nodded then went over to hug him. "I have to leave in twenty-five minutes. I made enough for the three of us to eat together, then you and Mimi will have to do the dishes. Dad, please. I know you were sad when Mom died, but you have to keep yourself together for Meem. I'll send letters, and visit, but you need to do your part. I'll go get Mimi down for breakfast."

Breakfast was silent at first. After a bit Mimi broke the ice when she zoned out and started absent-mindedly trying to "capture" her toast. She ended spilling her orange juice every where and we all cracked up. I then went on to say that now the toast was probably her "Partner Toast" which led to a whole new round of laughter. By the time we had finished I had said my good-byes and was on my way to a better life.

* * *

_**Flash Forward to the School Gates**_

* * *

I was about to enter the gates and start the rest of my life . . . when I stopped. I mean, I'm NEVER nervous. Like, EVER. I just . . . don't. But . . . this is . . . well, the start of the rest of my life! ANYONE would be nervous.

{Calm down. Just breathe. The letter said someone would meet you here. Would it be that guy?}

The man walking towards me had curly brown hair that curled out from under his baseball cap. His brown eyes looked like they smiled alot. His denim shorts were a LITTLE too short fo a forty year old in a school full of teenagers. His blue t-shirt had cuff-like-thingies on the sleeves, and he seemed like an all around nice guy.

"Are you Olivia?" he asked through the gate.

"It's Olivia-Ivy, but everyone calls me Livvy."

"Yes, yes. Well follow me."

He lead me to a small building to the left of a place that was worthy of being called a mansion. The building next to it was . . . big in the terms of buildings, small in the terms of the mansion next to it. Inside it super dark. There was one circle of light shining down on the floor. When I turned around to ask what I was supposed to do when he plopped something in my hand and melted into the shadows.

{Oooooh-kaaaaaaaay, that was kind of creepy.} Suddenly a Pikachu jumped into the circle. The man's voice (I just realized; I don't know his name. He never told me.) rang through the room.

"Capture the Pikachu. I am not allowed to help you, per the terms of your scholarship."

Well that's nice. Anyway this should be easy. I have used a practice Styler (okay, a modified yo-yo) on practice Pokemon (stuffed dolls; stop laughing!) and I knew the basic form. Plus this was an Electric type Pokemon. I don't know why but there has always been a mutual attraction between me and Electrics. I love all Pokemon but there has always been a special place in my heart for them. So this was in the bag.

I turned my body slightly and extended my arm towards the Pikachu. I pulled the trigger and the disk shot out. The words "Capture On!" appeared on the screen. After that, my hands took over. I didn't know how I was doing it or why, but the first thing I did was reach into my coat pocket and push the start button on the stop-watch I had there. Not even half a second after, I started to draw loops in the air with the Styler. Wherever I moved the Styler the capture disk moved. After what seemed like no time at all, a blue orb appeared in front of Pikachu and it smiled up at me. I reached down and scratched his head.

"Yes, yes, good, VERY good. That was an impressive capture."

I whipped around (after hitting the stop button on the stop-watch; TEN POINT THREE SECONDS!) and saw the man walking towards me. My face cracked into a huge grin. I was getting in. I just knew it!

"My name is Kaplan. You have passed the entrance exam with flying colors! Now you are a member of the indestructable Team School!"

I felt the world under me tilt. Did that guy, Kaplan, did he say TEAM School? Something that only Dad knew about the attack that caused Mom's death, was that the woman who did it said that they were a part of Team . . . something. Could she have said Team School?

[No. No no no no NO! I will NOT be part of the team that killed my mother!} I took a shaky step back as he said something about a School Styler. I think. All I could really hear was the ringing in my ears. I stumbled back again as he started to laugh, quite evily, might I add. Suddenly the door slammed open and the lights went on.

"Oh honestly Mr. Kaplan," a female voice rang out. "Must you scare my new student like that? Look at her! She's shaking!"

I looked down at myself and saw that I was indeed shaking. Mostly though I was confused. What was she talking about?

The woman had a kind expression after the angry one melted away. She was wearing a sleeveless green button up formal shirt and a white pencil skirt. Her heels weren't too high; they were more like pumps. She had auburn hair and chocolate eyes and she seemed like a mother. The kind of mother someone would want. Not that I had much to compare her to, having just met her and barely having a mother of my own. She smiled at me and Kaplan spoke.

"Ha ha ha! I'm sorry Ms. April, but the timing was just to perfect. Ahem, yes, yes, you DID pass though, best I've seen in YEARS!"

I smiled, relieved. {Oh, it was just a prank.}

Ms. April turned to me. "Sorry about that. Mr. Kaplan is a bit of a jokester. Come with me, I'll take you to your classroom."

And with that Ms. April led me to the start of the rest of my life.

* * *

**I know, I know. Dull begining but don't give up on me! This story WILL go somewhere! I'm talking love tri-angles, hidden secrets, royalty (hint hint wink wink), destruction, doom, hope, new life, and maybe an OC (up 2 u guys). I WILL NOT CONTINUE W/ THIS STORY IF I DO NOT GET FIVE REVEIWS! R&R!**

**Write on**

**~O.I.**


	2. Rythmi, Keith, and the rest of the Class

**We are going to get to some of the actual storyline right now. This chapter is going to be "point-bounced" as I call it. The POINT of view is going to be BOUNCED around from character to character. I will tell you when it is going to bounce and it will look like this:**

* * *

_**Switch to Livvy (at the beginning of the chapter I will put it in just italics)**_

* * *

**The bars are a part of it. Thanks for reading!**

**Write on**

**~O.I.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rythmi, Keith, and the Rest of the Class**

_Keith_

I was three seconds away from bliss.

It happened once in a blue moon that a moment such as this occured. The other four kids in my class were talking _quietly_ amongst themselves, the teacher had left to go . . . do something and she hadn't left a sub to watch us. Aparently she trusted us. _P__fft_. Yeah right! Considering she's been a teacher for as long as she had, you'd think she'd know by now NOT to leave a classroom full of students alone THIS close to Halloween. The other two dudes in the class were talking about putting fake bugs in the girls' pillow cases. Puh-lease. Private school, when I was seven. Only the bugs were real. My motto: Why settle for fake, when the real deal is right out the door? Okay maybe that's not my motto for EVERYTHING but a good majority of my pranks apply to that. Besides I didn't care about their lame prank. I was going after the big guy, Kincaid. He was in for a major suprise on Halloween morning.

Wait a minute, I got off track. Where was I? Oh yeah, three seconds to bliss. I, for some weird reason, got most of my eight hours of sleep on the cold, hard desk I had been assigned to on my first day. So eventually I snuck in a pillow. And I was just about to go to sleep (For me sleep = bliss) when Rythmi started to poke me. How could I pick out her poke out of everyone else in the class, you ask? Well for one thing, she always poked me right in the pressure point. No one else did it but for some reason she made a special effort to poke me there every time. I growled and Madison (the other girl in our class/my adopted sister) giggled but Rythmi shushed her.

"What do you want NOW?" I asked without moving my head from the pillow.

"Well what I WANT is to be a Top Operator-" she started before Kellyn (one of the guys) cut her off.

"Dude, Ms. April's right outside the room!"

With that I sat straight up and stuffed the pillow in my desk. Two seconds later Ms. April came into the room and everyone was back in their seats. Just then I realized that there was an empty desk next to me. Uh-oh. That can't be good.

"Sorry I'm late class but I had to get the new student away from Krazy Kaplan."

New student? Maybe something good could happen today.

"Ooo! Is it a boy or a girl?" Malcom (the other dude) asked turning to Kellyn.

"Dude why would I know?" he responded.

"Do you think they're cute? Cool? Or, like, a celebrity?" Madison asked Rythmi. Rythmi just shrugged.

"Why don't you find out yourselves?" Ms. April interupted the class's chatter. She turned to the door. "Come in!"

Four heads turned (not mine) as the door creaked open.

* * *

_**Switch to Olivia-Ivy**_

* * *

I heard the kids' voices murmuring in the classroom. Some of them must be VERY quiet because I only heard, like, three kids' voices. I could feel heart starting to pump a little faster.

{Hey, calm down. You are Olivia-Ivy Lovette. Olivia-Ivy Lovette DOES NOT get nervous. Calm down. You got in and Mom is going to be with you every step of the way.}

I smiled to myself and gingerly touched my necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a multi-gemmed pendant. It had a blue, red, yellow, and clear gem on it. Mom gave it to me right before she died. I obviously never got a chance to ask her what the gems were so I just called them that. That was the only thing I had from her besides pictures and memories. It was my good luck charm and I swear that even a little bit of her spirit was in that thing.

"Why don't you find out yourselves? Come in!" my new teacher's cheery voice rang out above the whispers of the class. Guess that's my cue. I rolled my shoulders back and lifted my chin. When I pushed open the door I could almost hear the heads turning.

Well I was wrong about the "quiet kids" thing because there were only FIVE KIDS IN THE WHOLE ROOM! There were six desks though so I was the sixth. I saw two girls and three boys. The first girl had auburn hair that went down to her waist, probably. She had it done in a braid that looped over her shoulder** (A/N: Think about Katniss's braid. That's what that is.) **Her bangs covered one eye and it was dyed a rich purple. The girl sitting next to her had poofy blode hair that slightly resembled a peice of popcorn. She had bright blue eyes which made her look like how someone would think of an angel. She seemed . . . a bit over eager. One of the boys had light brown hair which slightly resembled a buizel. Buizel Boy had brown eyes and a stupid grin on his face. The other boy who was facing me had a buzz-cut-like hairstyle, but the hair he did have was jet-black. His eyes were a green, blue, gray mix. I think it's called hazel. Both girls were wearing black shirts, green jackets that went about half way down their backs and had long sleeves, orange ties, and shorts. The boys had similar shirts and ties, and longer jackets and pants. There was one other kid in the class.

He was facing front, but the way his head sometimes bounced down led me to beleive he was nodding off. At nine in the morning. He had bright red hair that spiked out in all directions. At that point I had reached the front. Upon closer inspection, Purple (the girl with the purple hair) had purple eyes. Cool. Ginger (the boy who was nodding off) had emerald colored eyes and a cheeky grin on his face.

Every kid in there was inspecting me and I knew it. I also knew what they were seeing. Dark brown hair pulled up in two spikey pigtails, with one of them died a bright red; gray eyes; naturally tan skin; well worn jeans that had natural paint splatters (I say "natural" because it was because of me that they were on there); a black shirt that had a cartoon ninja on it and a speech bubble coming from the ninja's mouth saying "I gots mad ninja skillz . . . and stuff" **(A/N: I have that t-shirt IRL)**; a faded jean jacket; combat boots and fingerless gloves. A look that said (I hope) "Yeah, I'm the new kid. So what?". After a minute Ms. April finally spoke.

"Well class this is your new classmate! Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure. Hi, I'm Olivia-Ivy, you can call me Olivia-Ivy, Livvy, or Liv. Any of those works. Don't call me just Olivia, or just Ivy, or we're gonna have a problem. I'm here to be a Pokémon Ranger, and believe me, I've had to shoulder more shi-" I warily eyed the teacher net to me. "Crap. I've had to shoulder more crap than most adults so don't get on my bad side. I've been "The New Girl" more times than Buizel Boy over there can count," I jerked my head over at Buizel Boy and paused as the class laughed at their friend. "so I know the drill. Feel free to ask me anything that isn't inapropriate, talking to you Buizel Boy, and, what else? Oh, yeah!" I got in Ginger's face, snapped my fingers an inch from his eyes and yelled: "Hey Ginger! My eyes are up here bub!" Everyone laughed while Ginger's face matched the shade of his hair. Busted!

Ms. April recovered from her giggles as everyone else did. "Ok, ok, well, now that that's done . . . what is it Keith? Why the big grin?"

Ginger acted all offended by that and responded "What? Can't a guy grin without some evil ultierior motive?"

Popcorn (the girl that looked like an angel) rolled her eyes at him. "They can unless that guy is YOU Keith."

"Anyway," Ms. April interjected just as Ginger/Keith was about to retaliate. "Olivia-Ivy, why don't you sit next to Keith?"

I re-adjusted my daypack on my shoulder and took a seat. Ginger/Keith kept staring at me so I just rolled my eyes and stared straight ahead. I did look at him once though, and there was something about him that seemed really familiar. Like, I knew his FACE, or maybe someone that looked like him, but I didn't know HIS face, if that makes sense.

Ms. April started to tell me about some features of my Styler. In short it's an iPod touch that can help you befriend Pokémon. It can take pictures, give you a read out on just about every Pokémon in existence, download apps, and show you a map of every place in Almia. It has everything!

"Well, looking at the time, I'm late for a meeting so the rest of today will be a free day. Rythmi, once Livvy gets acquainted with everyone, would you and Madison take her on a tour of the school?"

Popcorn/Rythmi nodded happily as Ms. April continued. "Livvy, once the tour is over you can get settled in. Everyone, as always, be civil towards each other. You have to live with each other for the next four years and it would be better if those were four GOOD years. Have a good day class!"

As soon as she was out of the room four figures instantly ran over to my desk. They all started asking me questions like where I was from, why I wanted to be a ranger, if it took me an hour to capture the Pikachu, basic stuff.

Wait, what?

I climbed up onto my chair and at the top of my lungs yelled "HEY! SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!"

Did I mention I'm ADHD? And impulsive? Or are those the same thing? Never mind.

Everyone in the room shut up instantly and I spoke. "I don't know who asked what, but I will answer your questions. First though, I would like to know your names. Unless you want me to refer to you all as Popcorn, Purple, Buizel Boy, Ginger and Military for the next four years." I pointed to each one of them as I said their names.

None of them responded for a while until Popcorn/Rythmi meekly asked "Why am I Popcorn?"

I smiled "'Cuz your hair looks like a piece of popcorn."

Buizel Boy snickered then dug down in his pocket and came back up with a piece of . . . popcorn. Oh boy! He held it up next to Popcorn/Rythmi and I swear to Arceus, the resemblance was uncanny! Everyone but Rythmi laughed. Instead she just got mad.

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically. "Since you're new, I'll let you live. But next time . . ." she let the threat hang in the air while the other kids sweatdropped. We stared at each other for a few moments until I started to laugh.

"Ok, ok, I deserved that." I said in between giggles. I offered her my hand and she shook it. "Sorry about that. I like to start my new school off with some laughs. Would you mind introducing me to everyone? The guys are too busy bleeding out through their noses to talk."

Rythmi, Purple, and I looked back at the boys in the class and saw that while they were staring intently at me they had all developed nose bleeds. As they scrambled to stop the bleeding and regain their composure, the three off us were laughing our asses of. When we settled down Rythmi smiled at me.

"Anyway, I'm Rythmi, and this is my best friend/roommate Madison."

"Before you ask," Madison interjected. "this is my natural eye color. 'Buizel Boy', as you call him, is our resident pervert Kellyn. 'Military' is Malcom, and the reason his hair is like that is because one of their pranks went horribly wrong. It was either that or live the rest of his life with five pounds of bubblegum in his head. And last, but certainly not the least idiotic, is my brother Keith, aka 'Ginger'."

"Your brother? You two look nothing alike."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well duh. I'm adopted. He's not." I opened my mouth to speak but Madison cut me off. "Don't ask."

I nodded and turned to the boys (who had gotten their nose bleeds under control, thank Arceus- that was just embarrassing). "Yo. Any of you guys got any questions?"

"Where are you originally from?" Rythmi asked.

Umm . . . can I NOT answer that? Truth was . . . my home town was destroyed when those people came and killed my mom. They burnt it to the ground. The only ones who were hurt were my mom and I, but that's another story, how I got hurt. But I just put on my fake smile, that took six years to perfect, and answered Rythmi: "I've lived in just about every town in Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, Unova, and right now my dad and sister are making their way through Fiore. I've bounced around so much, I can't even remember where Dad and Mimi are right now!"

She nodded and I prayed that she didn't realize that I didn't answer her question.

"Anyone else?"

"What's with your hair?" Madison asked. Rythmi smacked her arm.

"Madison! Be nice!"

"What? It looks like a Sneasel!"

"No, no Rythmi, it's fine. When I was eight my little sister spilled red Kool-Aid over my head and it stained my hair. It washed out eventually, but I decided to dye it again because I thought it looked cool. I never thought it looked like a Sneasel but it is one of my favorite Pokémon so that's cool. Any other questions?"

"Do you wanna maybe catch a movie on Saturday?" Kellyn asked looking hopefully at me.

"No, anyone else?"

"Why did you want to be a ranger?" That was Malcom. I smiled at him which caused him to blush and get another tissue.

"Well, I always loved how they ran right into the face of danger and risk their lives to save innocent people and Pokémon alike. And when I was six my cousin Renaldo told me all about them and got me even more pumped!"

I heard a snort from behind me. I turned around to see Keith was the source. "Something funny, Ginger?" I snapped.

"You, you actually have a cousin named RENALDO?! HA! That is rich!"

"As a matter of fact I do, but he hates it so he usually goes by his middle name, Crawford. Do you have an actual question?"

"Yeah, how long did it take you to capture that Pikachu? An hour?"

I just smirked at him and tossed him the stopwatch out of my jacket pocket. When he saw 10.3 on the screen his eyes popped out of his skull. Kellyn grabbed it from him and had a similar reaction.

"Dude," he whispered, awestruck. "your best time is 20 seconds, at least."

Keith seemed to collect himself and he leaned back in his seat. "Yeah, whatever. So you got a lucky capture, good for you." I could practically SEE the sarcasm dripping from his words. "Besides, I stick by what I said at the beginning of the year. Girls shouldn't be rangers." Oh no he did not. I am going to kill him, I am going to FUCKING KILL HIM!

Then I realized what position he was in. His chair was on its back two legs, his feet propped up on his desk. {Ooo this is gonna be good!}

In order to explain what I did next I need to give you an example. Do you know that trick, where you take a fork and put it on a table, with the handle hanging just off the edge, then you put a raisin or something on the pronged part, then you pound your fist down on the handle and the raisin goes flying?! Well it's awesome and you should try it! **(A/N: 83% of you are going to stop reading this right now to try it. Just watch) **In this case, though, think of Keith's chair as the fork, and Keith as the raisin. Yeah. I slammed down on the back of his chair with my full strength. It was TOTALLY worth it to see him slam into the wall.

I leaned over his face when he re-opened his eyes and whispered so only he could hear me. "I can be anything I want to be, and don't you forget it, you sexist son of a bitch."

I stood up, clapped once and rubbed my hands, and faced my flabbergasted classmates. "So, how about that tour?"

* * *

**short chapter i know but so far i have been getting ahead of my self. i know what i'm gonna do for the end and the middle but it's just the act of WRITING IT that i can't do! *sigh* anyway when i was about halfway through the chapter Keith + Kellyn + every other one of Kate/Livvy's love interests started hounding me on which shippings r gonna b in the story. in fact they're still here. *walks over to a closet and opens the door***

**Keith, Kellyn, and every other "Kate love interest": *tumbles out* OOF!**

**Keith: *latches onto O.I.'s shirt* I NEED TO KNOW!**

**GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU (insert every swear known to man and a few known only to dolphin)!**

**everyone in the room: *blinks once, stunned* oooooooooooh kaaaaaaaaay.**

**Kellyn: Are you sure you're a writer, not a sailor?**

**Shut the hell up before i kill you off!**

**Malcom: Coughcoughshe'sonherperiodcoughcough.**

***glares at him* no every kid in my school is a fucking jack ass though!**

**(Rythmi Madison and Livvy enter)**

**Rythmi: KEITH WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!**

**Keith: IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR! *runs away like a scared little girl***

***O.I., Rythmi, Madison, and Livvy laugh their asses off***

**Livvy: Ok seriously though O.I., WHO AM I GONNA END UP WITH? I'm cool with anyone . . . except Keith . . . and Kellyn . . . and Malcom. **

**Why not them?**

**Livvy: Well not Keith cuz he's a sexist jerk. Kellyn's a pervert and Malcom . . . *shivers* ugh.**

**Yeah I don't blame you. Anyway it wasn't going to be them anyway. It was going to be . . . *warily eyes the guys in the room* come here.**

**Livvy: *Livvy walks over and O.I. whispers in her ear.* YES! WOO-HOO! HE'S HOT!**

**And that's all you readers will know! I require three reviews before the next chapter!**

**. . . **

**WAIT I JUST REMEMBERED TWO THINGS!**

**1. My girl scout troop (including me) is taking a trip to Hershey Park! It is going to be awesome and it requires me going w/out wifi for 7 days. so no updates from 6/20/13-6/27/13. sorry.**

**2. i'm not sure if u guys do this but i do all the time. i'll just b watching a t.v. show (i.e. pokemon) and i'll think of something totally awesome to add to it. in the advance gen. series i did just that. basically i added an older sister of max and may's who is . . . not exactly magic but she has an ability . . . well i don't want to give away everything! but if i were to make a story out of it, it would just follow the advance gen. series, just contest episodes, gym battle episodes, episodes w/ team aqua/magma, and a few scattered in between. it's cooler than it seems, but would u all b interested in something like that? u can put it in the reviews or just pm me, just get the word out.**

**write on**

**~O.I.**

* * *

**ok I added some changes to this chapter just to make it flow better, sorta. it's so short cuz my mom gives me ONE HOUR ON ELECTRONICS IN THE SUMMER! not fair at all! I have a super sweet idea for the story and I'll get to it in the next chapter, I promise.**

**also someone asked me about my sign off (write on ~o.i.) and the reason that is my sign off is cuz of the phrase "right on" and I just changed it cuz this is a site about WRITING, get it? the "~O.I." part is just the squiggly line thing and then my initials (O=Olivia, I=Ivy). I thought it was self-explanatory but apparently not.**


End file.
